


The Last Time

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: "This will be the last time you lie to me."





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from a list of angsty prompts (hint: the one I picked is the first line of the fic), but I kinda-sorta de-angsted it by the end.

"This will be the last time you lie to me."

"I've never lied to you, Molly. Ever."

She saw the truth in his eyes, even through the angry, hurt tears clouding her vision.

"Never?" she whispered, taking a single step forward.

"Never," he promised, taking a step toward her as well, so that the space between them was almost nil. "I never lied, no matter what I said, whether it was a compliment to get you to help me or a deduction based on my own jealousy."

She knew exactly what he was talking about, touched her hair unconsciously as she recalled the side-part and braid combo he'd complimented her in the first instance, and the silver bow she'd donned in the second. "So you meant it when you said…"

"I've meant everything I've ever said to you, Molly Hooper," he replied in a low voice. "My motives might not always have been pure, or sincere, but the words were always true. Especially…" He paused, shut his eyes, then opened them again and reached out to carefully tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "especially when I said…"

"I love you," they said together.

And Molly knew, as he softly pressed his lips to hers, that truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
